Thir13en Ghosts
by Cells-girl
Summary: I just decided one day to write a poem for each one of the ghosts in their P.O.V. I just couldn't stop and ended up writing them all.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Thir13en Ghosts. After watching the Thir13en Ghosts for the hundredth time, I decided to write a poem  
  
about each ghost in their perspective. If I misinterpret a p.o.v or if I get something wrong  
  
please E-mail me at serus_girl@dbzmail.com to help me out. I've tried to keep them  
  
looking like they are from each of the Ghosts before they have died. There might be a  
  
few things I got out of order but just let me know. And remember to REVIEW if you  
  
like! 


	2. Ryan's Escape

I do not own the Thir13en Ghosts  
Confusion of the Jackal Fire! Fire! Fire!  
  
The heat of the flames bites my skin.  
  
The smoke fills my lungs.  
  
The flames eat away at my clothes and lick my skin.  
  
The pain is intense but I am no stranger to pain.  
  
They yell at me to run, to escape,  
  
But this is my escape.  
  
No more pain, no more suffering.  
  
The bars of my cage become red-hot and burn into my flesh.  
  
I open my arms and embrace the fire.  
  
I embrace the pain.  
  
To escape from this tortured life is my only option.  
  
I scream as the flames engulf me and I fall to the ground.  
  
The darkness embraces me and the pain stops, I am free.  
  
I am confused as I awaken.  
  
I am still here, did I survive?  
  
The building is in ruin and still smells of smoke.  
  
I am still here.  
  
But why? 


	3. Beutiful Suicide

I don't own the Thir13en Ghosts  
Dana's Pain No one cares,  
  
I am ugly,  
  
No one loves me,  
  
I deserve this.  
  
The water is cold.  
  
I pull the plug and watch the water spin and disappear like my life.  
  
I grab the blade from the shelf and watch the light reflect off its surface.  
  
I pull the blade against my skin and watch as the blood flows.  
  
It hurts, but not as much as I think.  
  
I slash myself over and over until I am too weak to move.  
  
I watch my blood slowly swirl down the drain.  
  
Sleep.  
  
I lean against the side of the tub and put my arm over the side.  
  
The blade falls from my hand and lands on the tiles of the floor.  
  
I watch my blood drip onto the blade.  
  
Sleep.  
  
Sleep beckons me and my eyes close.  
  
Soon I can hear the muffles voices of people yelling at me.  
  
I don't like being yelled at.  
  
It's too late and soon I feel nothing.  
  
Something pulls me awake and I open my eyes.  
  
I am alone, but there is no blood.  
  
What happened?  
  
I lift my hand and see the blade.  
  
Beautiful pain,  
  
I am alive.  
  
Yet I am not. 


	4. Cowboy Billy

I don't own the Thir13en Ghosts  
Childish Ways Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
My cap gun clicks as I empty a round into my opponent.  
  
I, Cowboy Billy, have one the battle.  
  
The Indian admits defeat and asks for a rematch tomorrow.  
  
This should be fun.  
  
Mom yells at me to come inside for dinner.  
  
I put my guns away and head to the table.  
  
When will you give up these childish games?  
  
I look at my parents in disgust.  
  
I am Cowboy Billy!  
  
They quiet down and we eat in silence.  
  
I head to bed and prepare for tomorrows battle.  
  
The Indian whoops from behind me.  
  
Before I can turn, pain erupts from my head.  
  
I look up and see an arrow, dripping with my blood.  
  
I lift my hand up and touch it.  
  
It went straight through me.  
  
I hear a scream before all goes dark.  
  
Cold.  
  
I'm cold.  
  
MOMMY!  
  
I wake up but my mom isn't there.  
  
I can still see the arrow.  
  
Where is my mom?  
  
Cowboy Billy can never die. 


	5. Racing Royce

I don't own the Thir13en Ghosts  
Speed Demon The engine roars as I fly across the pavement.  
  
My opponent struggles to keep up.  
  
I smile and watch the road ahead.  
  
A car pulls up to mine and I see him staring at me.  
  
Johnnie Lightning, the local Greaser.  
  
I narrow my eyes and push the pedal down all the way.  
  
My engine struggles but doesn't slow down.  
  
I pull ahead and I leave my opponent in the dust.  
  
I smell smoke.  
  
Dead man's curve looms ahead of me.  
  
My breaks freeze and my wheel locks.  
  
I can't make the turn.  
  
NO!  
  
My car flies off the edge and tumbles down the rocky side.  
  
I head the crunching of glass and metal as my beloved racer rolls down to the ground.  
  
FIRE!  
  
I feel the fire burning me.  
  
Help me! Someone Help me!  
  
I yell but no one comes.  
  
I look up to see them look down at me.  
  
Explosions!  
  
My car explodes and pain runs rampant through my body.  
  
Everything goes dark.  
  
Why didn't they help me?  
  
I look down the side of the curve and see the ruins of my priceless racer.  
  
They will pay for leaving me to die.  
  
But am I really dead? 


	6. Jimmy's Gamble

I don't own the Thir13en Ghosts  
Lady Luck Money.  
  
Another bet placed, another I lost.  
  
I pay the man and continue on my way.  
  
Boxing.  
  
Larry 'the finger' Patello, a man feared by all.  
  
A bet I couldn't refuse.  
  
It was a long shot but I can't refuse of my reputation would shatter.  
  
Boxing.  
  
The fight starts out, it looks like I'll win.  
  
A smile creeps across my face.  
  
Knock out!  
  
My fighter loses and fear engulfs me.  
  
I wake up with Larry's men pounding at my door.  
  
Money, money, where's all my money?  
  
The door breaks and they roughly grab me.  
  
No!  
  
I am dragged to the pier and Larry is waiting for me.  
  
I'll get him the money, but its too late.  
  
A saw, the blade, plastic wrap.  
  
He laughs and they hold me down.  
  
The saw rips through my legs.  
  
I watch them drop into the water.  
  
I am weak and now I feel the blade rip through my neck.  
  
Everything turns red..than black.  
  
Water.  
  
I wash up on the shore in pieces and can't go far.  
  
He won't escape.  
  
Revenge is my bet,  
  
So Larry better cash out. 


	7. Broken Crown

I don't own the Thir13en Ghosts  
Bound for Eternity So many boys, so little time.  
  
Joe, Adam, Tim, Josh, I've tried them all.  
  
But Chet, the star football player, is new.  
  
Prom is tomorrow, and I can hardly wait.  
  
So many boys will be there.  
  
Prom Queen, I can't wait.  
  
My dress is perfect my hair will be divine.  
  
No boy will be able to resist me.  
  
Sleep.  
  
Rush! Rush!  
  
I'll be late! I hurry to get everything ready.  
  
I finish in time as Chet knocks at my door.  
  
The butler answers it and lets him in.  
  
Simple, simple, simple.  
  
Chet is wearing a cheap suit, probably rented.  
  
Too bad, I smile and stun him with my grace.  
  
His car is new, at least on thing goes well.  
  
We arrive and the music is blaring.  
  
Prom Queen!  
  
I am Prom Queen! I excuse myself and adjust my crown.  
  
Mike,  
  
I see Mike alone in the hallway. I smile and grab his arm.  
  
Alone.  
  
We go into an empty classroom.  
  
CHET!  
  
Chet bursts in and pulls us apart.  
  
I scream but he chokes me and binds my arms together.  
  
He calls me names as he beats me.  
  
Snap!  
  
My neck breaks in two and all goes dark.  
  
Buried.  
  
I claw out of my grave and look down at my mutilated body.  
  
Men.I hate them all. 


End file.
